


i’m sick of meaning i just wanna hold you

by tsumika



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, idk if that’s the right word but like . it’s short, idk it’s just mikan loveposting rlly LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumika/pseuds/tsumika
Summary: ibuki loves her girlfriend
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	i’m sick of meaning i just wanna hold you

Ibuki loves her girlfriend.

Of course, that’s to be predicted. If she didn’t love her, then why would she be dating her? But it’s something that she thought just needed to be put out there. Something that needed to be said outloud. The love she feels for Mikan is unprecedented.

She loves the softness of her hands, loves how they feel next to and in her own, even if they are oddly clammy at times. She loves the sweetness of her lips, loves how they feel when they place nervous, delicate kisses against her cheek, despite the cracks that chapstick does nothing to help with. She loves every single part of her, and she will say this as many times as Mikan needs to hear until she knows every single sickly sweet thought that passes through her mind. 

And even if she struggles to say it, she knows Mikan loves her just the same.

**Author's Note:**

> HI i kinda just wrote this in like 10 mins bc i miss writing lols sometimes i just wanna write little gay things u kno as per usual i love n cherish every comment n kudo i get n love hearing what ppl think so like ! feel free to give me constructive criticism if u want it helps me out but uhhh yea i’m tired also if the tense changes at any point just lmk bc this was originally in past tense but i changed it to present last minute bc i didn’t want to make it sound like they broke up or smth lols ok bye :]  
> also yes i stole the title from a car seat headrest song despite only listening 2 twin fantasy what of it


End file.
